The present invention relates to a switch, and more particularly, to a switch that uses a rubber contact.
Various types of switches are used in various types of products, such as household appliances and vehicles, in accordance with the required capability and function. Rubber contacts are often used at contact portions in such switches. A rubber contact is advantageous in that it is resilient and thus enables the number of mechanical components, such as springs, to be reduced.
To improve the durability of the rubber contact and the feel of the switch when operated, it is desirable that the top portion of the rubber contact be pushed. FIG. 1 shows a typical switch 30. The switch 30 includes a button 31 having two operated portions, rubber contacts 32, and pushers 33, which are located between the button 31 and the rubber contacts 32. Projections 36 extend from an inner surface of the button 31. When the user pushes one of the operated portions of the button 31, the button 31 is pivoted about a fulcrum X and pushes the pusher 33 with one of the projections 36. This resiliently deforms the associated rubber contact 32 and electrically connects a contact portion 34 of the rubber contact 32 to a wiring board 35, as shown in FIG. 2.
However, in the prior art switch 30, when the button 31 is pushed as shown in the state of FIG. 2, the projection 36 of the button 31 and the pusher 33 produce noise, which is uncomfortable to the user, when coming into contact with each other.